prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Area Effect attacks
Area Effect attacks are collective strikes that allow the Prototypes to hit multiple targets surrounding them. Most, but not all devastator attacks are considered as area effective attacks.Prototype The area effect attacks can be classified into ground level and airborne. The difference between the two attack types is the chance of hitting the target and the time taken to charge. At ground level, the attacks can be interrupted by attacking enemies while being charged. This results in damage and knock backs to the Prototypes. Airborne attacks are highly potent attacks which cannot be interfered by enemies and can be charged during the fall. Airborne attacks are highly useful to create a devastator attack as the Prototypes cannot be interrupted while they charge these attacks. Groundshatter Groundshatter is a ground level area effect used to clear the surrounding area off weaker enemies by creating a medium ranged shockwave. Upon pounding the ground with the arms, the shock-wave created launches weaker enemies into air or killing human sized enemies. This attack is useful for clearing the infected attacking at close range. This attack causes the hunters and D-Code soldiers to stop mid attack and back off. ;Groundshatter Drop An airborne version of the Groundshatter attack which has the same effects as the ground attacks. Groundspike Graveyard Devastator One of the most deadly and powerful move, the Groundspike Graveyard Devastator produces a cascade of deadly groundspikes. This attack impales enemies within a certain range with gigantic tendril shaped biomass, killing human sized enemies and dealing high damage to larger enemies. This devastator is an upgraded version of the Groundshatter which utilizes the critical mass. ;Air Groundspike Graveyard Devastator The aerial version of the groundspike graveyard devastator, allows for high damage than the ground attack. Critical used for this attack is considerably high due to the duration this attack is charged. Knuckle Shockwave The Knuckle shockwave is another ability that can used to clear the surroundings of troublesome enemies. It creates the same shockwave as the Groundshatter, but has less recovery time and is quicker to launch. ;Air Knuckle Shockwave Not the most damaging attack, but great for clearing the air with a powerful shockwave blast. Use during jumps to clear away weak or damaged aerial opponents. Tendril Barrage Devastator The Tendril Barrage Devastator is the ultimate area effect attack. This devastator is useful for killing swarms of enemies, both ground and airborne enemies. This attack can be used to maul a pride of hunters as they charge in. This results in their deaths or interrupts their attacks. The Tendril Barrage is the most potent devastator, due to its ability to strike ground and air targets. ;Air Tendril Barrage Devastator An impressive and versatile airborne attack, the Air Tendril Barrage Devastator can be used to clear the air off sky borne enemies such as helicopters and UAVs. Tendrils Power A unique ability developed by James Heller, which allows him to unleash waves of tendril shaped biomass from his arms. These tendrils are powerful enough to rip apart hunters and other troublesome foes. The Black Hole move in particular, is capable of pulling multiple enemies into an epicenter and ripping them apart.Prototype 2 Infected attacks Hunters and Leader Hunters are capable of Groundshatter. The shockwave creates a knock-back effect which prevents the Prototypes from charging. The Supreme Hunter can perform both Groundspike Graveyard Devastator and Tendril Barrage Devastator. Gallery ABarrage.png|Air Tendril barrage. ABarrage 2.png|Alternate view of Air Tendril barrage. MDrop.png|Groundshatter Drop. Hunter_barrage.png|A Supreme Hunter performing Tendril Barrage Devastator. References Category:Upgrades Category:Prototype Category:Prototype 2